FOA: PA-16-294 Opportunity Title: NIH Support for Conferences and Scientific Meetings (R13/U13) Agency: NIH - NCI Proposal Title: 2018 OSA Topical Meetings: Microscopy, Histopathology and Analytics; Optical Tomography and Spectroscopy; and Clinical and Translational Biophotonics. Discussing Novel Tools in the Diagnosis and Treatment of Cancer. Principal Investigator: Gregory J. Quarles, Ph.D., Chief Scientist, The Optical Society 2010 Massachusetts Ave, NW, Washington, DC gquarles@osa.org, 202-416-1954 Project Summary /Abstract: The 2018 OSA Biophotonics Congress: Biomedical Optics, 3-6 April 2018, Hollywood, FL, consists of four topical meetings. Three of these meetings, Microscopy, Histopathology and Analytics; Optical Tomography and Spectroscopy; and Clinical and Translational Biophotonics provide broad exposure to a very active multidisciplinary field in bio-optics and biophotonics focused on cancer research with direct medical applications. The interdisciplinary nature of the co-located meetings will provide cross-fertilization of concepts and techniques between fields with the resulting synergies obtained from such interactions. This proposal is to provide registration and travel support for students, early career professionals, and underrepresented speakers that will present on cancer related topic areas within the three Topical Meetings. These meetings will discuss technological solutions to medical challenges and medical applications and will cover a diversity of cutting-edge research and innovative new tools and techniques that are directly applied to the cause, diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of cancer. Topics such as ?Preclinical disease research: techniques and applications?; ?Non- invasive optical imaging for disease applications?; ?Tomographic and spectroscopy methods for non-invasive imaging of disease including cancer detection and monitoring?; and ?Focus on pathology & translation? will be explored. The general purpose of this congress is to create an inclusive, open forum for the presentation of high-quality scientific research through plenary and technical sessions, short courses, panels, networking and special events. This method of face-to-face information sharing allows researchers to learn what others in their field and related disciplines are doing and to efficiently learn about new research, tools, and techniques that might be relevant to their work. It allows conversations with colleagues from different institutions around the world and engenders far reaching scientific collaborations ? both domestic and international. In addition, this meeting provides an opportunity for students and early career professionals to present their work, participate in professional development activities, and to hear from and network with internationally-renowned invited speakers who represent the broad diversity of cancer related research. Ultimately this meeting, where best-in-class research is presented and discussed will advance knowledge in the field of biomedical optics and biophotonics and propel technological development forward.